The Memories
by ciocarlie
Summary: 'Jika kau mendengar melodi ini, datanglah-dan kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan'


KHR © Amano Akira

—

**The Memories**

—_I just want to Meet You, Mother...—_

Lavina59 (Family) | 8059 | 0259 | 6927 | D18

Family/Friendship

Warning: OOC, shounen ai, Gaje

—

Memang semuanya tampak sempurna dengan semua kue dan juga hadiah yang mengelilingimu. Tetapi, entah kenapa menurutmu semua itu tidak ada artinya ketika kau merasa seperti orang asing ditempat itu.

Berjalan hanya berdua dengan kakak perempuanmu—dentingan piano yang mengalunkan melodi itu tampak menarik perhatianmu yang saat itu berusia 1 tahun. Merengek—satu hal yang jarang sekali kau lakukan—pada kakakmu, yang pada akhirnya dipenuhi olehnya.

Kau berjalan—melodi itu semakin terdengar jelas. Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar—kau bisa melihat sosoknya yang sedang bermain piano. Perempuan berambut perak bergelombang yang memainkannya dengan indah. Mendengar langkah kakakmu dan kau—ia menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kearahmu—menatapmu dengan mata hijau yang sama denganmu.

"Kau Hayato-kun?" Senyumannya tampak hangat dan dipenuhi oleh ketulusan. Ia berjalan dan menunduk—mengusap rambutmu dengan lembut, "namaku Lavina—mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajarkan piano untukmu..."

Dan sesungguhnya—sejak awal kalian bertemu, kau sudah merasakan ikatan batin dengannya. Walaupun kau tidak tahu apa itu—

—

_'Kaa-sama...'_

Matamu terbuka perlahan—menyadari jika saat ini kau tengah tertidur diatas meja kerjamu. Di dalam ruangan kerjamu sebagai seorang Storm Guardian Vongola berusia 24 tahun—setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Mimpi yang aneh—" mengacak poni depanmu, sebelum tiba-tiba kau merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi pipimu.

Air mata—

Entah kenapa malam ini kau bermimpi ketika kau bertemu dengan ibumu. Dan itu—menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Entah beberapa kali kau selalu terbangun dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata hijau toscamu itu, setelah kau bermimpi tentang ibumu.

Tetapi hari ini—semuanya tampak nyata...

"Kaa-sama..."

Entah kenapa kau terus memanggil namanya—

Senyumannya, suaranya, dan permainan pianonya. Semuanya tampak nyata saat itu.

...

Bahkan saat ini kau masih bisa mendengar melodi yang selalu ia mainkan setiap bertemu denganmu—sangat jelas.

Terkejut—kau bangkit tiba-tiba ketika menyadari seberapa nyatanya suara alunan itu. Itu bukan ilusi—bukan khayalannya, itu nyata!

Tetapi—siapa yang memainkannya?

Hanya dia dan ibunya yang mengetahui melodi itu—melodi yang pertama kalinya ia mainkan ketika bertemu denganmu,

dan melodi terakhir yang kau dengar saat perjumpaan ke sepuluhmu—

(Dan perjumpaan terakhirmu dengan ibumu...)

Dan ketika kau sadar—kau sudah berlari dari ruangan itu, mencari sumber suara itu meskipun kau tahu itu bukan ibumu.

Karena ia—tidak akan pernah kembali kehadapanmu disini...

—

"...yato..."

Kau merasa nyaman tertidur di pangkuan ibumu—meskipun kau tidak tahu kalau ia adalah ibumu. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan setiap kali tangannya yang lembut membelai rambutmu.

"Hayato-kun...sudah saatnya kau pulang..."

Matamu bertemu pandang dengan matanya—dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, kau bangkit dan memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Walaupun kau baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali, itu sudah membuatmu cukup untuk menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang—kenapa Lavina-san tidak ikut bersamaku saja," merengek—meremas lengan bajunya yang ada di sampingmu. Tampak air mata sedikit keluar dari wajahmu, dan kau bersembunyi dari ayahmu yang sudah menunggu di luar, "kita bisa bermain piano bersama, dan kau bisa menemaniku setiap hari..."

"Hayato," tampak raut wajah sedih yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tetapi kesedihan itu segera sirna ketika ia tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi kecilmu, mengangkat dan mengecup dahimu dengan lembut.

(Selalu—kelembutannya yang selalu kau rasakan ketika ia memanjakanmu.)

"Pergilah, tenang saja—kita akan bertemu lagi..."

"Tapi—" kau tampak ingin protes ketika ia menempelkan telunjuk lentiknya di bibirmu.

"Kalau kau mendengarku bermain piano, maka saat itu aku memanggilmu. Dan kau harus segera datang," kau terdiam sejenak—mengangguk dengan sedikit enggan sebelum turun dari atas kursi menuju ketempat ayahmu, "ah Hayato..."

"Ada apa Lavina-san?"

...

"Ti Amo, Hayato-kun..."

(Dan kau bersumpah, itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya...)

—

Kau berlari masih mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara piano yang masih terdengar saat itu—seolah suara itu berasal dari telingamu sendiri. Ditengah lorong gelap yang menghubungkan setiap ruangan di markas Vongola, kau mencari—dan terhenti ketika kau mencapai sebuah ruangan—dapur.

Dalam keadaan porak poranda seakan terkena serangan Millefiore—

"A—apa-apaan ini," hanya bisa masuk dan sedikit kesal, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "mereka itu..."

Membereskan beberapa barang dan mengabaikan semua suara piano yang berdengung ditelinganya saat itu. Keadaan markas memang terkadang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Bukan tugasnya—tetapi ia memang perduli dengan keadaan markas dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Hari ini banyak anak buah yang pergi—mungkin tidak ada salahnya memasakkan mereka," menghela nafas dan memakai celemek putihnya, baru saja akan memasakkan beberapa masakan.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Langkahmu terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilmu dari arah belakang. Menatap kearah mereka, keempat sahabat (yang sekarang menjadi keluargamu) yang salah satunya adalah bossmu Vongola Decimo, tampak memakai celemek putih polos dan membawa sebuah nampan.

Yamamoto sendiri tampak memakai kaos biasa begitu juga dengan dua lainnya—Lambo dan juga Ryouhei.

"J—Juudaime ada apa anda—" belum selesai kau berbicara, ia tampak mendorongmu keluar dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Go—Gokudera-kun sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku dan juga yang lainnya akan membereskannya!"

BLAM!

...

"Eh?"

—

"Kenapa kau malah memukul anak-anak itu?"

Kunjungan kalian yang keempat, ketika kau terluka dan demam karena luka itu terinfeksi. Untungnya ibumu datang dan merawatmu—karena biasanya kau tidak akan bisa ditemani oleh siapapun karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Mereka yang cari gara-gara denganku, aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak itu karena mengejekku," wajahmu cemberut, "mereka bilang aku tidak mirip dengan ayah dan ibu—dan aku bukan anak mereka..."

"Hayato..."

Ibumu tampak menatap wajah cemberutmu, dan dengan segera mencubit dan menarik pipimu hingga wajah cemberutmu dipaksa menjadi ceria.

"Jangan cemberut—wajah manismu jadi terlihat jelek," kau bisa merasakan wajahmu memanas dan menjadi merah. Senyumannya tampak sangat hangat dan juga tulus, membuat semua keluh kesalmu menjadi menghilang, "suatu hari kau juga akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Dan ketika itu, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bersaing denganmu..."

—

"Aneh—"

Menaruh tanganmu di kantung celana, mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Juudaimemu tadi bersama ketiga orang lainnya. Mencurigakan—benar-benar mencurigakan seakan mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu.

"Apanya yang aneh Herbivore—" kau menoleh untuk menemukan sang Cloud Guardian yang tampak datang sendirian dengan beberapa darah kering yang kau yakini adalah darah dari musuh-musuhnya. Moodnya tampak sangat jelek.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih berada di tempat Cavallone itu?"

"Karena—"

"Kufufu~" oh ternyata ia tidak sendirian, sebuah kabut berwarna indigo tampak menyelimuti kalian dan menunjukkan seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan model seperti nanas, "karena Tsunayoshi yang meminta tentu saja..."

"Kau menghabisi herbivoreku Rokudo Mukuro," menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, Hibari tampak tidak menatap Mukuro.

"Bukan karena Cavallone itu?"

...

"Kamikorosu—" mengangkat tonfa dikedua tangannya—yang entah darimana asalnya itu, mereka berdua (lagi-lagi) memulai pertarungan mereka. Kau hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar itu. Menghela nafas—kau tampak bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih dengan fikiran tentang kelakuan juudaimemu itu, dan alasannya menyuruh Hibari dan Mukuro sampai kembali dari misi mereka.

—

"Lavina-san!"

Berlari dan membuka pintu tempatmu selalu bertemu dengannya, kau mencoba untuk menemukan sosoknya yang sedang bermain piano disana. Tetapi tidak ada—hanya ada piano kosong yang terbuka tanpa seseorangpun memainkannya.

"Lavina-san?"

Menatap sekitar—tetap tidak ada seseorangpun disana. Kau tampak kecewa dengan keadaan disana, karena kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya tiga kali sehari. Tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap—seseorang menutup matamu dengan kedua tangannya.

_ "Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno caro Hayato... Buon Compleanno a te..." _

Kau bisa mendengar suara khasnya dari belakangmu. Suara yang menurutmu sangat merdu itu tampak menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka—kau bisa melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum kearahmu.

"Buon Compleanno, Hayato—"

"Lavina-san, kukira kau benar-benar tidak datang," tampak kau menunjukkan raut wajah lega dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "ulang tahunku yang pertama—ayah, ibu, dan Aneki tidak bisa menemaniku. Dan kukira aku akan sendiri lagi—tetapi aku senang Lavina-san bisa menemaniku!"

"Maaf ya aku tidak membawa apapun untuk hadiahmu, ayahmu tiba-tiba memintaku menemanimu," kau menggeleng, kau tidak butuh semua hadiah. Dan kau merasa—cukup dengan kehadirannya saja membuatmu senang.

"Kalau begitu, mainkan lagu untukku seharian ini untuk hadiahku," tersenyum dan menatap perempuan itu. Ia terkejut sedikit sebelum tersenyum dan menggendongmu.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain berdua?"

"Tetapi permainanku tidak sebagus kau," tampak cemberut karena kau memang tidak sepandai dirinya dalam bermain piano, kau membiarkannya mendudukkanmu diatas kursi piano, "padahal aku sudah berlatih keras agar bisa bermain denganmu. Tetap saja—aku tidak sehebat kau bermain piano..."

"Suatu hari—kau akan bisa memainkannya Hayato," mengusap kepalamu lembut, Lavina tampak tersenyum dan menempelkan jarinya diatas tuts piano, "ayo—kita mainkan bersama..."

"Lavina-san," kau menatap sosoknya yang juga menatapmu balik, "tahun depan dan seterusnya—kau akan bersama denganku bukan?"

...

"Tentu, Hayato-kun..."

—

_ 'Pada akhirnya—kau tidak pernah datang lagi pada saat hari ulang tahunku...' _

Kau mengingat ketika ia datang pada saat ulang tahunmu yang kedua. Berjanji akan memberikan hadiah dan datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Tetapi—pada akhirnya hanya hadiah darinya yang kau dapat.

(Dan berita kematiannya...)

"Disini—"

Kau melihat aula utama yang berada di balik pintu besar dihadapanmu. Suara itu tampaknya berasal dari sini—dan ketika kau akan membuka, suara piano itu tampak berhenti seolah tahu kau ada di depan pintu itu. Menutup matamu, mencoba untuk mencari bayangan ibumu yang menunggu didalam ruangan itu. Pintu terbuka lebar—dan ruangan itu gelap sebelum lampu menyala tiba-tiba.

_ "Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno caro Hayato... Buon Compleanno a te..." _

Kau membuka matamu, terkejut ketika melihat semua guardian Vongola termasuk sang Don Vongola, lalu Dino Cavallone, dan Fuuta, I-Pin, Haru, Kyoko, Basil, dan kakakmu berada disana sambil memainkan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Semua persiapan kue dan juga hiasan hanya untukmu.

"I—ini?"

"Sepertinya sedikit ketahuan ketika di dapur ya," Tsuna tampak menggaruk dagunya sedikit dan menghampirimu. Membawakan sebuah kue kecil yang dihiasi dengan krim dan juga lilin berjumlah 24 buah, "Buon Compleanno, Gokudera-kun!"

...

Kau melihat semuanya—tampak datang hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro juga ingin datang (meskipun harus dipaksa dan tampak bertengkar sebelum Dino melerai mereka).

_ 'Suatu hari, kau pasti bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu...' _

Mungkin—mereka juga termasuk yang ibumu katakan bukan? Keluarga yang sesungguhnya, yang selalu bersamamu ketika senang maupun sedih.

"Juudaime—"

...

Alunan piano itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu menuju ke sebuah piano klasik hitam di dekat sana. Melihat sebuah flame berwarna merah muncul—membuatmu terkejut ketika melihat sosok Storm Guardian Vongola Primo itu tampak tersenyum dan memainkan melodi itu.

"G—bagaimana..."

"Ketika aku berkunjung melihat Decimo, aku mendengar kakakmu memainkan melodi itu—dan karena aku mengenalnya, dan bisa memainkannya aku mencoba memainkannya dan ternyata kakakmu menyuruhku bermain untuk pesta kejutanmu," menghentikan permainannya—G tampak menghampirimu.

"Kalian—" kau tampak hanya menundukkan kepalamu untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, "—terima kasih..."

...

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakan kue buatanku Hayato?" Bianchi tampak muncul tanpa mengenakan apapun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aneki—aku..." Kau tampak tersenyum sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi wajah pucatmu, "—GAAH!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna menghampirimu yang jatuh pingsan karena melihat kakakmu.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto tampak membantu Tsuna menolongmu. Suasana tadi menjadi kacau, dan G tampak menangkapmu sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai.

"Bi—Bianchi-san, pakai gogglemu—untuk apa pesta ini kalau kau Gokudera-kun tidak ada!"

"Ah benar juga—" untung kau belum sempat pingsan dan menatap wajah kakakmu lagi.

"Y—yah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan...terima kasih..." Kau memalingkan wajahmu dan tidak melihat kakakmu ketika mengatakan itu. Kakakmu tampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum dan menghampirimu untuk mengecup pipimu.

"Ucapan terima kasih diterima—"

"Ba—bagaimana kalau aku," Yamamoto baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum G tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu dan mencium pipimu.

...

Suasana hening,

Tsuna terdiam—

Ryouhei terdiam—

Yamamoto tampak shock—

Lambo masih sibuk dengan kue disana—

Mukuro tampak tersenyum penuh arti melihat itu—

Hibari tampak masih mencoba memukul Mukuro—

Dino yang menahan Hibari tampak terdiam—

Semuanya tampak terdiam—

Kau sendiri—wajahmu sangat merah ketika G melakukan itu, dan segera menoleh untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hadiah lain dariku..." Dengan senyumannya yang tampak membuatmu terdiam—walau sebenarnya senyuman itu mirip dengan senyumanmu, "atau kau mau ditempat lainnya?" Menunjuk bibirnya, Wajahmu semakin merah mendengar itu.

"G-san, maaf mengganggu—tetapi jangan merayu kekasih orang—" Yamamoto tampak mengeluarkan pedangnya dan tersenyum (dengan aura gelapnya) siap untuk menyerang sang Storm Guardian itu.

"Mau menantang? Lagipula Hayato bukan kekasihmu," melihat Yamamoto sambil tetap merangkul lehermu.

"Akan menjadi!"

"Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan, benarkan Hayato~" mendekatkan wajahnya dan akan menciummu, kau sendiri tampak panik dengan wajah memerah. Yamamoto langsung memisahkanmu dengan G, dan ia tampak kesal.

"Ja—jangan mencurinya dariku G-san, masamu sudah berbeda dengannya!"

"Biar saja, lagipula salah sendiri gerakmu lamban..."

Kau bisa melihat argumen mereka berdua yang tampak kekanak-kanakan. Biasanya kau akan marah dan melabrak mereka, tetapi sekali ini—tidak apa-apa juga melihat mereka bertengkar.

Dan kau menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunmu dengan semua orang sampai hari menjelang malam lagi disana.

—

Note : Oke, sekarang ending dibagi 2 :D adegan 0259 atau 8059~ psst...tapi di 0259 ada spoiler sesuatu :3

—

** 1st 8059**

"Hari ini benar-benar—" kau tampak menghela nafas panjang, dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan pesta. Sementara yang lainnya tampak tertidur karena lelah—mungkin mereka mengerjakan persiapan itu semalaman, "—kenapa kau tidak tidur Takeshi?"

"Aku ingin mendapatkan waktu berdua denganmu..."

Menatap kekasihmu itu—yang memang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain jika kalian berpacaran—sepertinya ia masih cemburu karena G menciummu.

"Jangan diambil hati—bukankah ia hanya mencium pipi," berpura-pura tidak memikirkan hal itu, kau memalingkan wajahmu. Sebenarnya kau memikirkannya juga—tetapi, pada akhirnya kau tetap menyukai kekasihmu. Kau bisa melihat aura down yang berasal dari kekasihmu itu.

"Tetapi tetap saja..."

...

Kau hanya diam dan membelakanginya—membuatnya bingung dan menghampirimu.

"Enak—" menjilat krim yang ada di ujung bibirmu, sementara wajah kekasihmu tampak memerah saat itu melihat di tanganmu sudah ada cake kecil yang berhiaskan krim yang agak berantakan, "—ini hadiahmu bukan?"

"Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?"

...

"Tentu saja karena aku yang paling mengerti semua tentangmu bukan," tersenyum lebar dan menatap kekasihmu itu, "kau mau mencoba?"

Ia mendekat, dan mendekatkan wajahnya bukan untuk memakan cake ditanganmu, tetapi untuk mencium bibirmu cukup lama. Sementara kau hanya bisa memerah wajahnya dan menutup matamu.

"Benar-benar—cake itu kalah karena kemanisanmu Hayato~"

...

Wajahmu spontan memerah dan kekasihmu tampak tertawa santai seperti biasa.

"Ka—kau..." Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sebelum menyadari sesuatu—cincinnya tampak bertambah satu, "i—ini?"

"Aku membelikanmu cincin dan sepertinya kau menyukai motif tengkorak, kuharap kau suka!"

"Bu—bukan itu, aku suka tetapi..."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah bukan?" Yamamoto tampak berbalik dan berjalan menjauhimu sambil bersiul. Sementara wajahmu tampak memerah ketika melihat posisi cincin itu.

"Bo—bodoh, kau tidak sadar memakaikannya **di jari manis kananku..." **

End(?)

—

**2nd Ending - 0259 ( Special Secret :D )**

"Kau langsung kembali?"

Berada di kuil Namimori, kau bersama dengan G meninggalkan markas setelah pesta selesai. G tampak bersiap untuk kembali ke masanya—dan kau mengantarnya pulang sementara yang lain tampak sudah tertidur.

"Begitulah—bagaimanapun bocah hujan itu benar, ini bukan masaku," tersenyum dan menepuk kepalamu, "tetapi tidak kusangka kau bisa menemukan tempat pesta secepat itu..."

"Ah—itu karena kau memainkan lagu itu terus hingga aku menemukan tempat ini," kau teringat melodi permainan yang ia dengarkan sebelum sampai di tempat yang lainnya, "begini-begini pendengaranku peka loh..."

"Eh?" G tampak bingung mendengar perkataanmu. Tetapi tatapannya berubah menjadi senyuman, ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia menatap belakangmu, "begitu ya..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak—aku bisa memberikan satu hadiah lagi?" Menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, G tampak menoleh kearah lain.

"Hm?"

Ia langsung menarik tanganmu, mencium bibirmu dalam—menguasai semua rongga mulutmu. Kau tampak susah bernafas karena lidahnya terlalu mendomisilir mulutmu. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan mengusap rambut perakmu.

"Kau memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangimu, carilah seseorang yang menurutmu terbaik untukmu—" tersenyum, ia berjalan membelakangimu dengan flame yang mulai menutupi tubuhmu.

"Tu—tunggu G!"

"Ah, aku lupa katakan satu hal," kau bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun sosoknya semakin menghilang, "yang menuntunmu dengan suara piano itu bukan aku..."

"Eh?"

Baru saja kau ingin menanyai maksudnya—ia sudah menghilang bersama dengan flame storm miliknya—meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa ada penjelasan. Ketika ia membalikkan badan dan akan pergi, kau membatu—

Entah semua ini mimpi atau tidak—

Kau bisa melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum kearahmu menggunakan gaun putihnya yang berkibar karena angin musim gugur saat itu.

"K—Kaa-san...?"

...

_ 'Kalau kau mendengarku memainkan piano, maka kau harus mengikutinya dan segera datang...' _

"Ya—" kau hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut dan juga getir, "—aku seharusnya tahu kau yang memainkannya kaa-san..."

_ 'Buon Compleanno—Hayato-kun...' _

Dan sosok itu menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang kembali bertiup didepanmu.

Entah ini keajaiban, ataukah khayalanmu semata—

Tetapi kau hanya tersenyum—kau tidak perduli semua ini hanya hayalan ataupun keajaiban pada hari ulang tahunmu. Tetapi—yang pasti kau sangat senang bertemu dengan sosoknya meski hanya sebentar.

"Tidak apa—aku tidak akan apa-apa selama bersama mereka, kaa-san..."

—The End—

Cio : ya, me tahu akhir yang sangat gaje =A=;;

Kozu : dan telat 1 hari dari hari ultahnya...

Cio : ka-karena kemarin catetannya kehapus gegara HP error Σ(￣□￣;; )

Kozu : alasan... *stab*

Cio : *pegang piso* y-yah, yang pasti untuk Hayato-kun, buon Compleanno! Maaf telat :p


End file.
